


Is this what you do when I'm not around?

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Wearing Dean Winchester's Clothes, Castiel and Netflix, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, binge watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home from a hunt to find Cas currled up on the bed, clearly having been binge watching Netflix the entire time he was gone. <br/>Dean decides to join him for a movie night and cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this what you do when I'm not around?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ressa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressa/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift to my amazing friend Ressa!

"Babe?" Dean called out, walking down the hall of the bunker. Seeing the door open their room Dean walked towards it.   
It took everything in him not to burst out laughing at the sight in front of him.  
Cas was sitting on the bed, knees drawn up to his chest with a blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. He was clearly in need of a shave, and his hair was messy in the way Dean loved it. Messy like when Cas first woke up in the morning and rolled out of their bed after spending the night with Dean in it, or when Dean had been absent mindedly running his hands through it when they were sitting together; or his personal favorite way for it to get that way; right after they had finished an amazing round of sex. He was dressed in a pair of old his old sweatpants and an old metallica T-shirt.  
The angel's eyes were also glued to the TV screen, clearly not even noticing his lover was leaning against the door watching him with an amused, loving smile on his face.   
Dean cleared his throat, finally getting his boyfriend's attention. Cas snapped his eyes to Dean in surprise at how he suddenly was in the doorway. Chuckling Dean dropped his duffle bag on the floor and walked over to the side of the bed, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Smirking once he pulled away, Dean raised an eyebrow, "so this is what you do now when I'm not around? Binge watch Netflix?" Cas blushed, "it is very, as you would describe it, addicting. I'm glad Sam is willing to share his account with me." Dean shook his head. "Well, I could certainly use some relaxing binge watching. How about I go make some popcorn then we can watch some movies together?" Cas gave Dean a confused look, "I don't eat Dean." Dean laughed at that, "I know Cas, but humans like popcorn when they watch movies. I'll eat it myself." Cas nodded at that, as always somewhat confused at human reasoning, how could a food be designated specifically for a certain activity?   
Dean walked down the hall of the bunker with a bowl of popcorn, he had changed into a pair of his sweatpants and an old worn AC/DC T-shirt. Walking into room he crawled onto the bed, wrapping Cas's blanket around the two of them. Cas hit play on the movie and snuggled into Dean's chest. Dean rolled his eyes and put an arm around his boyfriend and pulled him closer. Pressing a kiss to Cas's messy hair Dean settled in for the movie, not wanting to be anywhere else.


End file.
